


Death of the Endless

by etothey



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/etothey
Summary: Death of the Endless in approximate Japanese funeral garb.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).




End file.
